


Have Mercy - A WynDoc Story

by WineAndWynonna (ACalmHope28)



Series: Have Mercy [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Basement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shorty's, Smut, We know most people ship WyDolls but we ship WyDoc, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACalmHope28/pseuds/WineAndWynonna
Summary: Wynonna arrives at Shorty's after closing with a plan to seduce one Doc Holliday. Let's just say that she succeeds ;) *Takes place before the pregnancy* -- Written by two queer lady best friends of 10 years who decided to write smut for the first time.





	Have Mercy - A WynDoc Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Earpers! This fic was inspired by hearing "La Grange" by ZZ Top 3 times on the 4th of July! We would highly recommend listening to it before reading. Or while reading. Up to you! Also, this is our first time writing smut, so please be gentle! Anyway! We hope you enjoy! And look for our other "Have Mercy" piece with Nicole and Waverly! ~S&J

Doc Holliday, stood behind the bar at Shorty’s, cleaning up after a very messy day (two bar fights and one rejected proposal will do that do a bar). Listening to some light music from the radio, Doc was mostly content as he completed his duties as the new owner of the hottest spot in town. Upon hearing a small noise, Doc looked up. Who else could it be in the doorway, but Wynonna Earp.

“Hey, Doc. What’d you do? Kill all the customers who asked for a Vodka Cran?”

Doc looked up from the counter. “First of all, how the hell’d you get in here? I locked those doors twenty minutes ago. Secondly, no. This private establishment has standards… AND a closing time. Which, like I said, was twenty minutes ago. What are you doing here, Wynonna?”

Wynonna sauntered towards the bar. “Where’s Rosita?” Seduction oozed from her voice.

“She wasn’t feeling very well, so she went home early.”

The sauntering continued.

“Oh…”

By this point, Wynonna was halfway to Doc Holliday and the bar owner was having difficulty maintaining composure. 

“Why do you ask, Miss Earp?”

Switching from sauntering to flouncy in an instant, Wynonna responded, “Oh, you know, just wanted to find my best friend. See if she wanted to grab a drink.”

Doc set his cloth on the table and firmly planted both hands. “Something tells me that is not why you are here.”

“No…” Wynonna reached the bar opposite of Doc. She grazed her hand along the edge and said, “It’s… It’s not.” 

Lifting her hand to the top button of her flannel shirt, the Earp heir began to unbutton the only thing separating John Henry from the inability to resist temptation.

“Miss Earp, an upstanding young lady such as yourself should not be behaving in this manner in public.”

“Well, you said it yourself: This is a private establishment, no one’s here, and you know very well there’s nothing upstanding about me.”

With Wynonna’s voice slinking under his skin, Doc had to clear his throat and regain control of the situation. He began wiping down the bar once again. “Be that as it may Miss Earp, I have a suspicion that you may have been drinking, and I, a gentleman, would not be able to reconcile taking advantage of an inebriated woman.”

“Except I’m not.”

Doc stopped.

“Not what?”

“Fancy language for drunk.”

“Wynonna, I have never known you to not have at least two drinks in you at any time.”

“Doc, I’m serious. I haven’t had a drink all day and more than anything I want — “

“My dear, think of what you’re going to say and what that means.”

“You.”

Wynonna moved around the bar to the bartender’s side.

“Look, I know you’re a ‘fine, upstanding gentleman’ who could never possibly take advantage of a ‘sweet young thing,’ but I’m not sweet. I’m not exactly young. And I’m as sober as those goddamn Mormons who live right outside of town. And you know it. I can see it in your eyes. Stop fighting it, Doc. I’m here. And I want this.”

“Well, I think you’ve made your point. But may I ask a question before this goes any further?”

“Anything.”

“What are Mormons?”

Wynonna squinted her eyes at Doc, taken aback. “You don’t know what…?” She stopped, realizing why this actually made sense. “Right… they didn’t exist back then. It’s a newer religion. They don’t drink soda, or dance, or drink obviously, and… You know what? That’s not the point! Can we just…?” She gestured wildly between the two of them. “I kinda want to kiss you and I need you to want to kiss me back.”

“I see.” He paused and took a breath. “As much as I appreciate you coming down here and being so open with me, I must put my focus into this bar and my employees who I need to pay.”

Wynonna looked down in defeat. Doc, on the other hand, turned to face the shelves to return a bottle of Whiskey, a glint in his eye.

After a moment of Doc continuing his closing duties, Wynonna spoke up.

“Ok… Is there anything I can do to help make this go faster?”

Without turning to face Wynonna, Doc replied, “Nope.”

Rolling her eyes at the bar tender, Wynonna reached for the rag Doc had left behind. “You know, when I was in Greece, I was a waitress at this tiny little spot on the edge of a cliff and let me tell you, Saturday nights were a bitch! I stayed until 4am sometimes cleaning the joint. I could really be a good help to you.”

With the final sentence, the Earp heir positioned herself right in Doc’s line of sight, so he could not avoid her any longer. 

“Wynonna, unless you are interested in submitting your resume to apply for a job here, I do not require your services this evening.”

Wynonna scoffed.

“Are you even interested in this being a thing, or should I just got back to the homestead and clean Peacemaker? I mean, she’s really clean right now - the stress cleaning thing has gotten a little out of control - but I think I saw a spot on her earlier and I can easily just…”

“As much as I enjoy teasing you, Miss Earp, I can see you are not in a joking mood.” The smirk returned to Doc’s face as he set down the empty box he was holding.

“No, I damn well am not!”

“And as such, I suppose I would be lying if I were to tell you I was not interested in…” He gestured between the two of them, copying Wynonna “… ‘this’, as you say.” Doc stepped closer to Wynonna.

“God! Finally! After how long it took to convince you of this, I can see why the Mormon’s haven’t visited.”

“Again, I must ask, who are these Mormons?”

“Later, John Henry. Right now I have other pressing issues…”

Doc approached Wynonna, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her close to align his body with hers.

“Oh, you have pressing issues?” Doc squeezed a little tighter.

Looking down between their bodies, Wynonna gasped slightly. “I can see that your issues might be bigger than mine. I could help you with that if you want.”

“Wynonna Earp, you already are.”

Their eyes connected as Wynonna reached for Doc’s belt to release the buckle. Before she could succeed, though, Doc’s hand covered hers, and with the other, brought her in for a heated, languid kiss. Throughout the kiss, Wynonna’s hands found purchase on Doc’s waist, sliding softly until his shirt was almost entirely untucked from his worn jeans.

When the kiss broke, Wynonna ran her hand over his shirt and up to his chest, resting there for just a moment. 

“You’ve been working out, John Henry.” 

To highlight the way this revelation made her want him even more, Wynonna trailed a single finger down the center of his torso all the way back to his belt.

Being pushed as far to the edge as he possibly could, Doc leaned his head back in pleasure and breathed, “Have mercy.”

Without warning, Wynonna felt herself being pushed up against the bar, Doc’s hands quickly unbuttoning her flannel. Wynonna’s hands fisted in Doc’s hair, pulling him to her in a searing kiss. Doc tried to tug her shirt off, but was unsuccessful due to the placement of Wynonna’s hands. Sensing Doc’s goal, the brunette lowered her arms so Doc could shove the shirt off her shoulders.

Doc watched the shirt hit the floor and then brought his attention back to the incredible woman standing before him. She wore a thin, plum colored bra with rectangular mesh patterns on the side. There appeared to be a clasp in the front, too. 

“Technology in the fashion world has apparently been very good to women… and men,” Doc commented, stepping back to gain a fuller view. 

“If you like this, you’re in for a hell of a shock later. John Henry, have you heard of matching sets?”

“If that’s anything like what it sounds, I am more than prepared for that shock.” Doc returned to his place in front of Wynonna and toyed with the strap of her bra. He kissed where the strap hit her shoulder and followed it down to her collar bone. As he sucked on the skin there, his hand made a move to push the strap off her right shoulder, but was stopped when Wynonna pulled away.

“As hot as this is right now, you are far too clothed.” She whipped his shirt up and over his head, tossing it back on the bar. “And weren’t there some issues that needed addressing? Or ‘undressing’, rather?” 

Leaning in for yet another kiss, Wynonna slid her hands around Doc’s torso, settling lightly on his back just above his hips. Not satisfied, Wynonna quickly dropped her hands a few inches, finding purchase in the back pockets of his jeans.With a gentle yet frisky squeeze, Wynonna broke the kiss, trailing small kisses down Doc’s neck and bare chest as she slid to her knees. At that point, Doc could see what the Earp heir had planned, and while he could imagine how pleasurable it would be, he didn’t want to start with this. However, when Wynonna looked up at him, so close to his ‘issue’, he couldn’t help but mutter, “Have mercy” once again.

“Mercy, Doc? Really?” Wynonna smirked while toying with the man’s belt. “If anything, mercy is the last thing you’ll want tonight.”

“We’ll see who begs for mercy first,” Doc growled as he moved suddenly, leaning down and gripping Wynonna’s biceps, swiftly lifting her back to her feet. Their eyes made intense contact, and just when Wynonna was about to say something snarky to ease the sexual tension emanating off the couple, Doc slid his hands down to the back of Wynonna’s thighs, and in one fluid movement, lifted her off the ground. 

“Oh!” Wynonna exclaimed in surprise, while simultaneously wrapping her legs around his hips. 

Doc paused.

“Is this suitable for you, my dear?” his voice had lost all urgency and instead expressed concern.

“John Henry, would I have wrapped my legs around you if I wasn’t ok with this?” she retorted sharply. 

“I see. I just wanted to make sure you were still feeling the way you had been earlier, when you were sauntering and slinking all over my bar,” Doc teased, but Wynonna could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

She sighed. “I still want this. What exactly were you planning on doing when you swept me off my feet?”

“Do you remember the mattress in the basement?”

Wynonna looked him in the eye, then quickly glanced toward the stairs. “I do. I also remember the contraption in the corner …” Wynonna’s voice trailed off. 

With Wynonna still in his arms, Doc started for the basement door, careful to maintain his balance. “You do? Interesting. I had completely forgotten about it.” The Earp saw right through his words, and caught on to the joking tone almost immediately. They reached the door, which Doc attempted to open, but quickly realized something would have to give. 

“I can walk down the stairs if you want- oof!” Wynonna was cut off as Doc shifted sideways stepping forward quickly, pinning her between him and the wall. Using the free hand, Doc opened the door and then reassumed the original position.

“With any luck, you won’t be able to walk for the next few hours when I’ve finished with you.”

Doc made quick work of the stairs, but still maintained enough poise to gently lower the Earp onto the bed. The next few seconds were occupied by both Doc and Wynonna kicking off boots unceremoniously, then reconnecting in a heated kiss. At this point, Wynonna had fully released Doc’s belt, and Doc eagerly worked to stay caught up. Both hands fought Wynonna’s belt buckle, while a thigh lifted to meet Wynonna’s center, which elicited several gasps and moans from the woman. Doc grinned for two reasons: the noises coming from Wynonna, and the fact that he had finally conquered the belt. He removed his thigh gently to unbutton and remove her jeans, which Wynonna expressed clear disapproval of. 

“Just give me a moment, darlin’” Doc whispered gruffly. He sat up swiftly, and with a bit of assistance from Wynonna, stripped her of her jeans. As he settled back onto her, he caught a glance of her underwear. 

“You were not wrong about the matching sets. They are quite delightful-”

Doc was cut off by Wynonna’s interjection: “Yes, they sure are. You know what else is delightful? You taking your pants off so we can get this party started.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Doc stood quickly to drop his pants around his ankles. When he kicked them off, Doc reached down into his front pocket and pulled out his wallet. 

“Hello? Pretty lady laying here, waiting for you…” Wynonna questioned the distraction. 

Pulling a condom out, Doc dropped his wallet back on the floor. “I’ve been told these things will give me ‘safe sex’”, he exaggerated air quotes, “but i must confess, I do not know exactly how.”

“Have you never seen a condom before?” Wynonna exclaimed with disbelief and raised herself up so she was leaning on her elbows. “Wait, no, you probably haven’t. Ok. When we get there, I’ll show you how to put it on.”

“Thank you, darlin’. Now, where were we?” Doc crawled back onto the bed and captured Wynonna in a frantic kiss, which she returned with equal fervor. He dropped the condom up on the second pillow, in a convenient location for later. His hands began to explore Wynonna’s arms, then shifted to her shoulders, feeling the softness of her bra straps, and followed those down to cup her breasts. Wynonna sighed into the kiss, as Doc smiled slightly. Over a hundred years, and he’s still got it. 

“It’s a front clasp.” Wynonna breathed softly.

“What?” Doc pulled back slightly, obviously confused. 

“My bra. The clasp is in the front. Right here.” Wynonna pointed to the little plastic piece in between Doc’s hands. 

“Would you like me to unclasp it?” Doc examined the slightly confusing contraption. 

“If you want to get me out of it, then yes, you should unclasp it.” Wynonna returned. 

Doc sat up a little further, removing his hands from where they had been resting. He tried using one hand to unclasp the bra, but was unsuccessful. Clearly impatient, Wynonna huffed and grabbed his hands with her own. 

“Here. You do this… and then this.” Wynonna’s hands led Doc’s in releasing the bra, after which, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her for another kiss. Doc’s hands knew what to do now; he slipped the cups off Wynonna’s breasts and pushed them as far down her arms as their current position would allow. Wynonna released Doc’s head to help Doc in his goal of freeing her of her bra. With that mission accomplished, Doc paused momentarily to take in the beauty. 

“Come back here, John Henry.” Wynonna whispered.

“Not quite yet, my dear.” He hooked his thumbs in Wynonna’s underwear. He knew how to take these off. Unlike that silly little “front clasp bra” which seemed incredibly complex compared to what he was used to. Wynonna lifted her hips slightly to assist Doc in his efforts, but Doc overestimated the strength of the fabric. Jerking quickly downwards, they both heard a tearing sound, which made Doc look down. Sure enough, the underwear had come off. However, there was a tear in the right side that had gone almost all the way through. “Ummmm….. My sincerest apologies, Wynonna.” 

“Don’t be. That was hot. Plus, I’ve been meaning to go shopping anyway . This just gave me the excuse. Now, get yourself back over here before I get impatient and take care of myself.” Wynonna shrugged off the mishap, eager to get to more pleasant activities. Joining her in a kiss, Doc began to re-explore Wynonna’s newly exposed body. Brushing a thumb over a nipple, Doc grinned yet again at the sounds Wynonna was making. His hands continued their wandering, finding all kinds of soft spots which elicited similar reactions. He mentally took note of each spot, like the pocket between her collarbones, her sides at the bottom of her ribcage, and her bellybutton. 

“Enough of this. I believe we were going to try to work through some pressing issues...” Wynonna hooked her left foot around Doc’s right leg, then bucked her hips and pushed, flipping them and reversing roles. Doc looked up, completely satisfied with the new view. A beautiful woman-no, not just any beautiful woman- Wynonna Earp, in all her glory, taking charge. She ran her hands over his chest, then reached down to the hem of his boxers, gently tugging. Doc understood the intent, raising his own hips to help her remove the article of clothing. 

Wynonna pushed the boxers down Doc’s legs, but what Doc wasn’t expecting was Wynonna’s hands to slide their way up Doc’s inner thigh, grazing along his erection. Her hand continued upwards, stopping at his pecs swiping a thumb over his nipple. Reaching past Doc’s shoulder onto the second pillow, she retrieved the condom. Sitting up onto his arms, Doc asked, “Now, how does this thing work, exactly?”

“Ok, so. You, uh… tear the wrapper-but not with your teeth, never with your teeth- and gently remove the condom.” Wynonna began nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous. Well, maybe it was the fact that she was explaining how a condom works to a man older than the state of Colorado. Yep, that was definitely it. “Then, you take the tip, pinch it between your fingers, and roll the rest down all the way,” she spoke more and more confidently as the explanation and demonstration continued. 

“I see.” Doc replied as he looked down at Wynonna completing her task. “Useful and pleasurable. What a combination.”

Wynonna smiled into the crook of his neck. “Do you even know what it’s useful for?”

“To be safe…?” 

Wynonna outwardly laughed at Doc’s attempt at an answer. “100 points for Gryffindor.”

“Gryffindor?”

“It helps me not get pregnant or have terrible diseases.”

Doc nodded “Very useful indeed.” Lifting Wynonna’s chin with his pointer finger, Doc brought the woman in for a sweet kiss. Deciding now was no longer the time to be sweet, Wynonna returned the kiss with a much more passionate kiss of her own. Doc watched as Wynonna shifted her hips to straddle him, gently resting on his lower abdomen as the kiss deepened. Settling both of his hands on her hips, he felt Wynonna tense her thighs. She began grinding her hips into Doc, using his washboard abs to create more friction. 

The Earp heir’s moans became more prominent, trying to find her own release. Doc, stunned, could barely move. He just looked up at the woman in awe. Finally, his brain realized he could do something to help her out. His hands slid upwards to Wynonna’s breasts. They fit his hands perfectly. Wynonna, in almost complete bliss, arched her back exquisitely. Ready to give Wynonna exactly what she needed, Doc mustered up all the strength he had and sat up, holding Wynonna to him. 

“Ready?” Doc asked.

Wynonna nodded.

“I need more than that, darlin’.”

“Yes, Hank. Please.” Wynonna breathed. 

Flipping them once again, Doc positioned his hand so that his thumb rested on Wynonna’s clit, while slowly inserting one finger into her. Encouraged by the moan, Doc began moving slowly inside her. After a few seconds, feeling her growing wetter, he added a second finger. 

“John Henry, I swear to every single demon and supernatural being in this fucking triangle that I will string you up and torture you relentlessly if you do not stop playing around and give me what I want.” Wynonna’s eyes flashed, clearly a result of her excited state. Doc could tell she was not serious about the threat, but since he was in control for the moment, he felt like toying with her.

“Before we get to the stringing up and torture, my dear, I have a few points to bring up. First of all, what kind of torture? Secondly, I am not finished with this.” Punctuating his words, Doc curled his fingers upwards, causing Wynonna to constrict around him as the rest of her body did its damnedest to go full fetal position, her moans signaling she had climaxed. “I am now finished with this,” he gently removed his fingers, “but I still need an answer to the first question.”

In response, Wynonna, breathing heavily as she came down from her orgasm, pointed at the X-cross, upon which Doc had been restrained months earlier. 

“Oh, that kind of torture. Consider me glad to see people’s tastes have not changed in the one hundred and thirty years I have been gone,” Doc remarked, grinning andWynonna let out a small laugh at what Doc was insinuating. 

Wynonna finally began relaxing from her release, but Doc wouldn’t let her get too comfortable. As he positioned himself at her entrance he asked. “Is this still what you desire??”

“If the past thirty seconds were any indication, I am beyond wanting for this. Please, John Henry. I need you. I need to feel you.” Wynonna pleaded with him, and Doc complied. Easing himself into her, he groaned as he felt her stretch to fit around him. God, he had missed this warmth. It was a feeling he would never get used to. Doc watched Wynonna’s face contort as she got used to the feeling of him inside her. When her muscles relaxed, he started thrusting his hips forward and she met him stroke for stroke. 

To change up the pace, and to torture Wynonna, Doc pulled out almost completely. He let Wynonna whimper for a few moments before thrusting back all the way in. Moaning loudly, Wynonna’s body started pulsating around Doc’s length. After several minutes of this pattern, Doc could tell Wynonna was ready to come again. 

“Let go, darlin’. I can tell you are verrrry close,” Doc drew out the “r” in his most seductive southern accent. 

“Not until you do. I want to finish with you.” Again, Doc could hear the vulnerability in her voice. 

“Well, you will not have to wait long then, my dea--mmmph!” Doc was cut off by Wynonna tensing around him. In response, he reached one hand between himself and the powerful woman underneath him to find her clit, sweeping a thumb over it roughly. Wynonna bucked her hips in response, and a low moan escaped her lips. Repeating the action, Doc could feel her tighten around him, and saw her body begin to spasm again like the last time she had come. With one final, deep, thrust, Doc felt himself release, eliciting a low moan. He did his best to maintain eye contact with Wynonna during their climax, to capture this intimate moment forever. 

Thoroughly and happily exhausted, Doc collapsed next to Wynonna. She rolled, facing him. Sweat glistened from their entwined bodies and the only thing to be heard was their slowing breaths. Wynonna, while tracing patterns on Doc’s chest, looked up into his eyes. 

“I’m glad I was sober for this,” she whispered.

“I am glad you were, too,” Doc stated contently.

The two smiled at each other, taking the other in in the silence. Doc’s smile seemed to grow right before he drawled, “However… Alcohol does suit you and I seem to have some right here.” Doc reached down over the edge of the bed. When he returned, a bottle of vodka was clutched in his hand.

Wynonna gasped in surprise and excitement. “Oh, Doc, you better have some cranberry juice down here, too!”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows as if to say, ‘try me.’ So, Doc unscrewed the cap, brought the bottle to his lips and gulped. 

“Oh, it’s on Miss Earp.”

The bottle was placed back on the ground and Doc was on Wynonna in an instant. The sounds of giggles, kisses, and much much more filled the room for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo..... there was that! How'd we do? One of us is at military training now, so she won't see your comments, but we'd love to know your thoughts! And don't forget to check out our other "Have Mercy" story with Nicole and Waverly! ~S&J


End file.
